Racing For Love
by TravixMan
Summary: It's the annual Mario Kart Tournament once again. And Waluigi's looking forward to winning! When he meets Rosalina, he's rethinking of why he's there in the first place. Will Waluigi cheat to win? Or will he yearn for something more? A Mario Kart Wii adaption of how Waluigi and Rosalina meets. Nintendo owns Mario Kart Wii
1. A New Beginning

**Hey guys! I told you all I would make a Waluigi and Rosalina story, so I am now! I'll probably go back to humor and adventure soon, such as Bowser's Birthday, but for now, let me have my peace, okay? This is set during Mario Kart Wii, because it seems to be the only game so far that Waluigi and Rosalina are both in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Waluigi and Rosalina and characters belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Today was the the start of the big races. Many citizens gathered around the main road of Toad Town. Princess Peach had sent invitations to those able to enter this year's tournament. There, the heroes gathered around the front, near the podium. The princess rose from her seat, and delivered a speech.

"Welcome everyone!" Peach welcomed. "Today is the start of the 2008 Mario Kart Tournament!" Mario and his friends cheered. With Mario were Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, and the four babies. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong were also there, cheering while eating bananas.

"This year, Princess Daisy will once again participate, along with our best friend, Rosalina!" A princess stepped on the podium. She seemed to look like the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, but with various differences. She had platinum blonde hair with one large bang covering her right eye completely. She also had pink-orange lips, and had a silver crown. Her eyes were similar to Peach's as well, except they were turquoise. Her dress was light blue as well. A main difference is her height. She towered over Princess Peach, almost as tall as a certain purple clad criminal.

Toadsworth brought a large list to Peach. "I believe these are all the contestants. However, I only see half of them here." "What? Let me see that."

Peach's eyes gazed at the list, as she read from top to bottom, left to right. She then looked at the front, but indeed, only found the heroes there. "Where's Bowser and his cronies?"

"Gwahahahah! Did someone say the name of pure awesomeness?"

The skies darkened. Everyone turned around, changing from happiness to total fear. In front of them was a large dragon-koopa with a younger version of him, and a Koopa Troopa in a Koopa Clown Car. "Ha ha! My dad scared you, right?" Bowser Junior laughed. An eerie cackle filled the area, as a large Boo popped up in front of the towns toads. "Blah heh, heh!" King Boo cackled, "I am here to claim my trophy of glory!" Following him was a massively large Piranha Plant. "Remember my friend, Petey Piranha?" The Boo king boomed. Petey Piranha roared as he brought out a large kart out of pipes.

Princess Peach interrupted. "Bowser, why aren't you racing with your other children?" The Koopa King laughed. "They aren't my children! They are my elite force of Koopas! All of them, however, are still related to each other. Just not to me and Junior."

Then the princess pointed at Petey Piranha. "And you aren't even allowed to participate. Especially since you tried to eat Toadsworth two years ago. Petey glanced at Toadsworth, who hid behind Princess Peach. King Boo interrupted Peach, holding his hand, if he even had one, in her face. "BUT, you didn't say he could help me prepare my karts."

Holding her head down in defeat, Princess Peach tried returning to the podium, but stopped by a terrifying roar. The ground opened up, and coming out was four Dry Bones, and a dry koopa that looked like a bone version of Bowser. "Gwah haw, haw!" The bone king laughed. "Well, if it isn't the 'Mush Princess' and her plumbing heroes. How swell!" Then he stomped in front of Luigi, putting his arms out in front of him. Luigi jumped back, as the bone king laughed cruelly. Luigi stumbled, and nearly fell into the open ground before Daisy caught him in time.

"Are you okay, Weegee?" Daisy asked the green-clad as she pulled him up. Luigi could not help but blush madly as she said the word, 'Weegee.' "I'm fine, Daisy. T-thanks for saving me." Luigi said as he was lovestruck, with hearts in his eyes.

Daisy gave Dry Bowser a death glare, as he was high-fiving Bowser, King Boo, and Petey Piranha. Daisy walked violently over to the bone king, and stomped on his foot. Howling in pain, he stumbled backwards, and fell into the pit Luigi nearly fell into. His four bony underlings were now laughing off their heads. Literally. The one with the blue shell was spinning his head 360 degrees, while the one with the green shell was banging his head on the ground. The darker one, who had a spiked red shell and a spike on its nose, was laughing so hard, his head rolled off. The normal looking dry bones was only giggling to himself.

They silenced their laughter when their boss rose from the pit, climbing on the edges. The bone king scowled at his minions, and gave them a look of death. Looking at Dry Bowser's four minions, Princess Peach said, "You can't use all five of your minions. That would be unfair!"

"That's what she said about the Koopalings." Bowser muttered in his breath. His minions chuckled at Bowser's comment. Unable to witness anymore scenes, Toadsworth fumed, "That's enough foolery, ladies and gentlemen! Now, is everyone here?"

Rosalina's eyes gazed to the list of participants. When she read at the bottom, her eyes widened. "Wait, there are two more people who aren't here yet!"

"Really? Let me see the list, then." Toadsworth barked, as he took the list from the cosmic princess. "I do suppose you're right. Where are Wario and Waluigi?"

Everyone conversed with each other about the criminals' absence. The race won't start without those evildoers attending the opening day.

* * *

**Where's Wario and Waluigi? Find out next chapter!**

**Until then, I'm making art.**

**-TravixMan-**


	2. Making New Friends, and Bitter Enemies

**Hey guys! I am back, because it's Summer Time! I will be writing more fanfictions now! :D  
**

**This chapter took a long time to make, mostly because I have recovered from long writer's block. Never stop writing, kids. It will make your mind go blank for a while. Anyways, enjoy this long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Waluigi and Rosalina and characters belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Out in the distance, the sound of two motorbikes roared through the air. Two bikers were wheeling their way through Diamond City on the road that led to the Mushroom Kingdom. Both of the bikers wore bikers outfits that were similar to each other. The biker on the yellow bike wore a yellow helmet with red stripes and a blue W on the front, yellow gloves with the same blue W on each glove, a blue ripped jacket with a dark blue undershirt, pink pants, and dark blue elf-like shoes. He also seemed to have a zigzagged black mustache. The biker on the purple bike wore a purple helmet with green stripes and an orange upside down L on the front, which resembled a lower-cased R. He also wore purple gloves with the same orange R on each glove, an orange ripped jacket with a dark orange undershirt, purple pants, and dark orange elf-like shoes. Like the other biker, he had a stylized mustache, but they had pointed up, similar to a V.

These two bikers were very different. The biker on the yellow bike was short, while the other biker was tall. The shorter biker was very fat, though he had a lot of muscle. The taller biker was very skinny, and his body resembled a twig. They were also similar too, for their dark eyes are surrounded with baggy blue rings. They also had pink noses, and had similar complexions.

The two bikers were driving away, the wind blowing into their brown hair. They spoke to each other loudly over the roaring engines.

"Are we there yet?!" The shorter, fatter biker screamed over the noise that came from the bottom of their motorcycles.

"Almost, Wario!" The taller, skinnier biker yelled back, focusing his eyes on the road.

"If I don't get my prize money, I'm gonna pummel you, Waluigi!" Wario shouted into the skinny biker's face.

Waluigi looked at his partner with pity, then sighed irritatedly. "Look, we are almost there, can you try to not scream the whole ride?"

The tall biker's words came too soon. They were busy arguing that they had not noticed themselves driving over the boarder between Diamond City and the Mushroom Kingdom. The two bikers had not paid attention to where they were going, or the hill that they were about to drive down on.

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, the cheering citizens turned and faced the hill behind them. Their cheers were now replaced with screams of panic and terror. The two bikers were about to crash into the ceremony. Noticing the events, Princess Peach took the microphone and ordered, "Everyone, please calm down! Mario and Luigi can help us with this problem!" She gave the Mario brothers a glance as the brothers nodded, understanding of the situation. Mario then took a closer look at the bikers. Seeing who the bikers were, Mario gave himself a face-palm.

"Not these two." Mario groaned, digging his hand deeper into his face.

"Who are they?" Rosalina asked Peach, who was also in disappointment.

"Trust us," Daisy said, glaring venomously at the bikers, "You don't want to know them."

"They are the late participants." Peach answered, not giving any sign of hate when looking at the situation.

Rosalina took a closer glance at the bikers. They both looked very similar to Mario and Luigi, but drastically different as well. Though she guessed that the Mario Brothers were somewhat related to these two.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mario saying to Peach, "Don't worry Princess! Me and Luigi will handle this."

The Mario Brothers quickly ran in front of the hill, yelling out, "Hey! Stop your bikes! You're going to crash!" The two bikers snapped out of their argument, and now looked in front of them. They were driving down on the hill, about to crash into the participating racers.

"Wah!" The bikers screamed with terror. The fat biker slammed down on his brakes, with the skinny biker doing the same. They went on going, slowing down until they reached the bottom of the slope where the vehicles finally ceased of any movement. With breaths of relief, the sneaky duo then parked their bikes, and got off of them. The Mushroom Kingdom had been saved again, thanks to the Super Mario Brothers.

However, the bikers' moment of relief quickly changed to complete rage. The two charged toward the Mario Brothers. The fat biker sat on Mario, creating gas fumes into Mario's face, while the skinny biker was doing some other torturous method to Luigi, who was crying pleas of mercy. The anti-heroes continued torturing the Mario Brothers until Rosalina had seen enough. She yelled, "Stop! Can't you two see that you've damaged Mario and Luigi enough?"

When the two partners-in-crime heard her, they let go of the Mario brothers, who were pinned on the road. Immediately, the two turned their heads towards Rosalina and walked towards her. "What's that you said, woman?" The thick biker growled, "I can do whatever I want! I'm-a-Wario! Founder of WarioWare Incorporated! Wa hah hah hah!"

"The founder who doesn't pay his employees." Mario bitterly remarked. This earned some snickers from Luigi and Donkey Kong, and a glare from Wario.

"At least I make money from what I do." Wario sneered, "Do you get money from saving the princess who gets captured all the time? No? I didn't think so. Wa hah hah!"

Wario walked away from Rosalina, continuing to argue with Mario. His thin partner focused on Rosalina. She seemed so divine to his eyes. She looked more beautiful to him than anyone. _"Forget about Daisy," _the tall biker thought, _"Whoever this is, she is more beautiful than any other woman. I have to know her name." _

"Excuse me and my friend's tardiness, but I think we should all introduce ourselves to the fellow racers. It might, uh... help build friendships." the thin biker suggested, giving a small smile.

The princesses looked at the thin biker with thought. Then Princess Peach replied, "That is the most helpful thing you've said today! Which reminds me, we will all have teammates for this tournament, similar to the one we've had several years back."

The tall biker remembered the tournament Princess Peach was talking about. It was the first one where he was invited to compete in. The two bikers were very excited that tournament, that the two stocked up on bombs. They blew their competition with their explosive weapons, only to end up disqualified for excessive use of bombs. Even though he was mad, the thin biker still had fun that year, hoping to join another one, eventually being the one in 2005, where he was not partnered with Wario, for it was a free for all tournament.

The mushroom princess continued to explain the rules. "Each racer can team up with one racer for the tournament. Since there are the size categories, small, medium, and large, you can partner with one person from the same or different categories. Let's begin!"

* * *

Everyone spread out, going to the people they chose. Mario had decided to be with Peach this time, since he had been with with Luigi years before. Luigi understood, and decided to partner with Daisy, who gladly accepted. As usual, Yoshi partnered with Birdo. Baby Mario teamed up with Baby Peach, while Baby Luigi took interest in partnering with Baby Daisy. Toad partnered with Toadette again, since they had gotten along so well. Donkey Kong decided to partner with Diddy Kong, who had not been his teammate in so long. Bowser partnered up with his son, Bowser Jr., who was glad to compete alongside his father again.

Waluigi continued to think of the girl he saw earlier. He then thought up with the idea of teaming up with her instead of Wario. Surely, Wario wouldn't mind, right?

The sound of Wario's loud voice brought him back to reality. "Hey! Waluigi! Are you-a-ready to wreck the competition, and win that prize money and trophy?" Wario yelled excitedly.

"Wario, I'm afraid I can't be your partner this time. I was thinking of partnering with someone else." Waluigi said, nervous of what Wario's reaction might be.

Wario's temper began to rise. "And who is this "someone else" you are planning to partner with?"

Waluigi hesitated to tell Wario, but eventually gave in. He did not want to make Wario's temper rise, especially since it could ruin his chances of being with the girl of his dreams. He pointed towards the mysterious girl. "Her."

The greedy biker's eyes widened in shock. "You want to team up with _her_?" Then he fell on the ground laughing. "Wa hah hah! That woman is just a lonely hag! All she does is take-a care of those star things she calls 'children'." Wario laughed as he pointed to the Luma that was talking to Toad and Toadette.

"Well she is beautiful to me." Waluigi snarled at his partner-in-crime, who was struggling to keep his composure from laughing. "G-good luck with that, Waluigi. Wahahahahahaha!"

Waluigi walked away from Wario, angry at his friend's harsh comments towards the one he loved. He made his way over to where she was standing. She was looking for someone to partner up with, seeing that Peach and Daisy were with Mario and Luigi. Seeing this as an opportunity to introduce himself, Waluigi softly tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, she was greeted with a smile on Waluigi's face.

"Excuse me," Waluigi said, still giving a calm smile. "I couldn't help but notice you looking for a partner for the tournament."

The woman nodded in agreement, "Indeed I am looking for someone to partner with. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Waluigi smirked, "I was thinking you can team up with me."

A small tint of red crept across her cheeks, still gazing up at the tall purple-clad plumber. She slowly changed her direction to face Wario, who was sticking his foot out, tripping Toad, harshly laughing at the small mushroom as the mushroom fell to the ground. "What about him? Wouldn't your friend want to be your partner?" She asked, laying her eyes on Waluigi.

"He will be fine. I'm sure he'll find a partner. That is, if he wants one." Waluigi spat, "The man's too greedy to want someone to team up with him."

The girl put this into thought before answering, "Yes. I will be your partner."

Waluigi silently did a small victory dance in his head, before going back to reality. His thoughts were interrupted by the girl in front of him. "What is your name?"

"Waluigi." Waluigi answered, bring his arm out to reach for the girl's hand. "And what might yours be?"

"Rosalina." The tall woman answered, grabbing Waluigi's hand with her own hand.

They stood at their spots for a while, until Toadsworth called, "Attention, everyone, apparently, there are a few troubles with choosing partners for some people. Princess Peach would like everyone to pay close attention to the names of the racers who don't have partners, and find a solution for this dilemma."

Peach gave Toadsworth an approving nod before the aging mushroom could continue. "Now then, the racers who do not have partners are: Wario, Funky Kong, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, King Boo, and Dry Bowser."

Each of the named racers walked over to the podium, and stood there, facing the crowd full of citizens and racers. The elder continued, "Whoever wants these contestants to be on their team, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Junior and Diddy snickered as they had heard the familiar phrase that was common in weddings. Toadsworth gave them a menacing glare, which silenced the laughing koopa and kong. Once the silence was over, DK raised his hand. "I think Funky should team up with me and Diddy. After all, why can't there be three people?"

"Oh, you can team up with him, Uncle DK," Diddy grinned, "I'm gonna team up with my buddy, Junior."

Bowser groaned loudly. "Great! Now who am I going to win this tournament with?! Grraauuugghhh!"

Before Wario could look for a teammate, Bowser yelled, "WARIO! Team up with me!"

Wario glanced at Bowser, and thought of an idea. If he won the tournament with Bowser, he could be part of Bowser's next plot to take the Mushroom Kingdom, which Bowser would pay him. Dollar signs filled Wario's eyes. "Count me in, Bowser!" Wario ran next to Bowser, giving each other their own handshake.

King Boo floated over towards Dry Bowser. "Why not team up with another undead fellow such as myself? With both of our scariness, we can be victorious over this tournament, and take over the world!"

The bone king put a bony claw to his chin, grinning. "I like the way you think. Of course I'll join yer plan. It would be so darn fun to wreck the world up to bits." The bone king said as he shook the ghost's small 'hand'.

Everyone glanced at King Boo and Dry Bowser. Those two were up to something, and if they had a plan, things wouldn't be good.

Dry Bones, the normal one who was competing, said to Koopa, "Pay no attention to them. They are just evil spirits."

"Want to team up with me?" Koopa asked his bony friend, "Well, since I can't partner up with Yoshi anyways. I would partner with Paratroopa, but I guess he forgot to enter."

"That reminds me. Where is our eyes of the sky?" Dry Bones asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle, Paratroopa was in the ballroom, dancing alone to Ludwig's composing of his orchestra. Lemmy Koopa noticed, and entered the room, dancing with the flying minion. Roy Koopa noticed too, and stomped his way in the room, performing some breakdancing. Iggy Koopa arrived after, doing the robot. Wendy O' Koopa danced into the room, doing ballet. Morton Koopa Jr. came in, doing the chicken dance. Larry Koopa entered, dancing to the orchestra. Together, the Koopalings danced with the lone Paratroopa, along with each of Bowser's minions. There were happy times when Bowser was not around._

* * *

"I don't even want to know." Koopa stated.

"Alright everyone," Princess Peach announced, "The teams have been decided! Let us begin this year's Mario Kart Tournament!"

"Do anyone know why it's called Mario Kart?" Bowser asked.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled.

"Fine."

* * *

******Yep. Wario will wear his biker outfit. Why? Because I don't see why it was not in Mario Kart Wii. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina had bike suits, so why shouldn't Wario? Wario is awesome! But this story is not about him. I will make a Wario fiction soon though. :) Waluigi also should have had a biker outfit too, so I am giving him a biker outfit that is similar to Wario's outfit from the WarioWare series.  
**

******I thought the ending sucked. And I am trying to keep everyone in character, so let me know if anyone is out of character. Dry Bowser has a western accent because of the Mario and Sonic games. In those games, he seems to give off that kind of vibe. Maybe because of his quotes, the Yoshi Island Dream event or something? I don't know.**

******I know that there are certain parts that drift away from what the story's about. But remember: This story is about Waluigi and Rosalina! Although there will be parts where other characters can shine. But still. What could King Boo and Dry Bowser be planning? And will Bowser and Wario destroy the competition?**

**Until then, I'm making more fanfiction.  
**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
